gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Objectives
'Daily Objectives '''are a feature in ''Grand Theft Auto Online introduced in the Heists Update. They are unlocked at Rank 15. Players will receive Cash and RP rewards for completing all 3 given objectives each (real life) day. Description An additional large cash and RP bonus can be earned for completing all daily objectives for 7 days straight, and then an even larger award for completing them 28 days straight. Objectives are found on the player's Interaction Menu. This is one of the easiest ways of earning cash in Grand Theft Auto Online and does not incur any entry cost, however fee payment for individual objective activities is still required. Daily Objectives reset every day at 2:00 am EST (6:00am UTC). List of Daily Objectives Game Modes Objectives *Participate in a Deathmatch *Participate in a Team Deathmatch *Participate in a Vehicle Deathmatch *Participate in a Race *Participate in a Land Race *Participate in a Bike Race *Participate in a Sea Race *Participate in an Air Race *Fly under a bridge in an Air Race (the player can also fly between two large buildings) *Participate in a Rally Race *Participate in a GTA Race *Participate in a Non-Contact Race * Participate in a Capture:Contend * Participate in a Capture:GTA * Participate in a Capture:Hold * Participate in a Capture:Raid *Participate in a Survival *Participate in a Parachute Jump *Participate in a Last Team Standing *Participate in a Versus Mission *Complete a Contact Mission *Play a game of Darts *Challenge a player at Darts *Play a game of Arm Wrestling *Play a game of Tennis *Play a round of Golf *Challenge a player at Golf *Complete a Flight School lesson * Visit the Ammu-Nation Shooting Range. Free Roam Objectives *Deliver a vehicle to Simeon (High-Priority vehicle or one from his texts) *Perform a Stunt Jump (One that the player has not completed before. See Trivia, below, if the player has already completed them all) *Complete a Gang Attack *Hold up a store * Participate in a 1 on 1 Deathmatch * Participate in an Impromptu Race *Kill 5 players (killing the same player multiple times also counts) *Kill 10 players (killing the same player multiple times also counts) *Kill 20 players (killing the same player multiple times also counts) *Steal 5 vehicles *Steal 10 vehicles *Steal 20 vehicles *Destroy 5 vehicles *Destroy 10 vehicles *Destroy 20 vehicles *Mod a vehicle at a Car Mod Shop *Ride on one of the Fairground Rides *Watch a movie *Steal a vehicle from the military base * Fall 325 feet and survive (free-fall for that distance, then you can deploy your parachute) * Parachute from 325 feet * Parachute from 500 feet * Parachute from 600 feet * Parachute dangerously (deploy your parachute 200 feet or less from the ground) * Pull a parachute 30 meters from the ground * Have a private dance at the Vanilla Unicorn * Evade a 2 star wanted level * Evade a 3 star wanted level * Evade a 4 star wanted level * Perform a wheelie for 10 seconds Contact Service Objectives *Kill a revealed player * Kill someone whilst off-radar * Collect a bounty *Bribe the cops then cause havoc (blow up 10-20 cars after paying the cops to Turn a Blind Eye) *Use some Bull Shark Testosterone *Call a Mugger on another player *Collect an Ammo Drop Rewards Daily *$25,000 *3,000 RP Weekly *$100,000 *15,000 RP *You get this bonus for every seven consecutive days you complete tasks Monthly *$500,000 *50,000 RP *You get this bonus for every twenty-eight consecutive days you complete tasks Numeric * Your 10th completed activity has a $10,000 bonus * Your 20th completed activity has a $20,000 bonus * Your 50th completed activity has a $50,000 bonus * Your 100th completed activity has a $100,000 bonus Trivia * There's a bug with the "Perform a Stunt Jump" objective. If the player has all stunt jumps made, it will seem impossible to achieve the objective. By racing the Rockstar-created race "Downtown Underground" you can complete the objective simply by following the course over the stunt jump, even if you have already completed that jump. * In total, considering all bonuses, awards, and numeric rewards, the player can earn $1,580,000 and 169,500 RP in one month of completed objectives. This is in addition to the individual rewards of the objectives, themselves (if any). Eventually, this total will change, due to numeric bonuses which do not follow a monthly pattern. * As Tennis and Arm Wrestling can not be done solo, there aren't "Challenge a player to..." versions of those objectives. * A game of Tennis should be completed in order to count. If the opponent quits or disconnects, it may be not counted as "complete", even though it is counted as a "win". * If the player participates in a Capture or Deathmatch, the player can leave the job part way through, and still gain the objective completion message once they rejoin a session. hu:Daily Objectives Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Challenges